


Sisters

by lesbianmermaid



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmermaid/pseuds/lesbianmermaid
Summary: "Romance is for the weak minded!""Arya,today is your wedding."





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a really short one shot I have been meaning to post

“Romance is for the weak minded!” Arya proclaimed.  
Sansa let out a resigned sigh. “Arya, today is your wedding.”  
Arya just sniffed and returned to her very important task of ignoring her sister.  
Sansa was just about ready to give up.  
She had spent so long and worked so hard to make this wedding something both Arya and Gendry would love and enjoy. And now Arya was refusing to leave to dressing room.  
After failed attempts to remove her from Jon, who was “giving her away” (a term they were absolutely non-negotiable not allowed to use),Hot Pie, her best man, and even her boss Jaqen prompted Sansa to quickly make her way to her sister.  
“Are you going to tell me why you are actually hiding or am I going to have to start guessing?” Sansa tried.  
She was met with silence from the bride.  
“Is it Gendry?”  
More silence.  
“Is it Jon?”  
The silence intensified.  
“Is it me?”  
Yet another round of thrilling silence.  
“Is it the guest?”  
That one got a twitch out of Arya so Sansa continued down that line of questioning.  
“You don’t like who’s invited?” Sansa guessed.  
If she had to guess from the continued quiet from her sister, she was getting colder.  
“You don’t like who’s not invited?” Sansa tried with a hint of pleading in her voice.  
Arya gave a near inaudible sigh and turned away from Sansa. Arya sat down at the vanity and folded her arms over her chest.  
That’s when Sansa got it.  
“You want them to be here.” Sansa stated. Arya’s shoulders slumped. Sansa felt tears get caught in her throat.  
Neither of their parents were alive to see Arya get married. Nor was Robb or Rickon.  
Sansa walked over to stand behind Arya. After a moment's hesitation she put her hands on her little sister’s shoulders.  
Arya didn’t shrug them off to Sansa’s relief.  
“I never thought they wouldn’t be here. For all of this.” Sansa broke the quiet in the room. Arya turned in her chair to give Sansa a questioning look.  
The sisters had never been incredibly close, and though their relationship was miles better than what it was when they were younger, it still had a lot of progress to make.  
“I know you can feel their not being here because I feel it too. You can’t let that stop you. You are Arya Stark. You are strong, fearless and have never let the past stand in your way. Please don’t start letting it today.” Sansa said. She made eye contact with Arya.  
Sansa softly grasped her sisters chin the way their mother used to when they were young and had something important to tell them.  
“You will get past this.You are going to marry the man you love and be blissfully happy. You deserve to be happy and in love. You know as well as I do that it won’t last forever. So stop moping in here and go enjoy it.” Sansa demanded softly. She let go of her sister’s chin and took a step back.  
Sansa expected Arya’s anger, her mocking, her silence.  
She didn’t expect her sister to hug her.  
Sansa’s eyes were wide with shock as she felt her sister’s arms go around her middle.  
She waited a moment to make sure it was real before returning the embrace.  
It didn’t last long.  
Arya let go first. She looked Sansa in the eyes with the fierce determination Sansa had come to expect to see in them.  
“Help me fix my hair, will you? It’s a fucking rats nest from Jon’s ruffling.” Arya demanded.  
Sansa cracked a smile.  
“Let me go fetch my brush. You should go tell your groom you still intend to marry him” Sansa advised.  
Arya exited the dressing room with a spring in her step. Sansa took a deep breathe and let herself put aside the pain from the family she lost and let the excitement for the family she would gain flood her.


End file.
